He's Ryouta Kise
by Rizuki29
Summary: Dialah Ryouta Kise


**He's Ryouta Kise.**

Dia, Ryouta Kise.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak lelaki popular di sekolah yang menarik perhatianku. Setiap saat berpolah bagaikan seorang superstar yang tiap di mana ia menjejakkan kakinya, maka teriakan para gadis senantiasa mengiringi langkahnya. Melambaikan tangan serta mengulas senyuman merupakan ritual khusus yang selalu ia lakukan tatkala menghadapi gadis-gadis penggemarnya di sekolah.

Tidak hanya sekali—atau dua—aku mengeluhkan popularitasnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Karena hampir setiap hari aku selalu mengajukan protes. Alih-alih merespon ketidaksukaanku, lelaki bersurai kuning itu lebih sering mengumbar kekeh tawa yang menyebalkan.

"Masih tidak suka dengan _mereka_?"

Aku mendengus, "Pergilah! Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Kise tergelak, "Baiklah. Aku akan membawa _mereka_ pergi, jadi kau bisa menaruh fokusmu pada tumpukan buku-buku itu." Dia mengusak rambutku brutal sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama dengungan teriakan penggemarnya. Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam heningnya perpustakaan.

_Ck, menyebalkan sekali sih?_

.

Dia, Ryouta Kise.

Kendati sikap santainya seringkali membuatku kesal, namun sedikit kusyukuri karena tingkat kepeduliannya masih cukup tinggi, kepadaku. Ya, hanya kepadaku.

Seperti hari ini, misalnya.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?" ia menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Lantas berjengit setelah mendapati jika suhu tubuhku sudah sangat tinggi.

Aku hanya menggeleng berusaha menenangkannya. Detik berikutnya aku sudah menyurukkan kepala ke atas meja, mencoba menjemput kelam barang sejenak. Jemari Kise menepuk bahuku berulang-kali serta mengusap helaian rambutku.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatnya? Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan obatmu lagi, Hikari-_chi_!" Kise mengguncang tubuhku pelan, sehingga—mau tak mau—aku pun menatapnya.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Ayo kuantar kau pulang!"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Kise sudah merangkul tubuhku dan membopongku untuk segera pulang.

_Tidakkah ia terlihat lucu jika kepalang mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini? Hanya jika mengkhawatirkan aku._

.

Dia, Ryouta Kise.

Jangan pernah mengusiknya jika ia tengah menaruh seluruh konsentrasinya pada basket. Dia bahkan jauh lebih mencintai basket dibanding diriku. Jika ia sudah bercucuran keringat serta berlarian di tengah lapangan, maka tak satu pun makhluk hidup yang bisa mengacaukan fokusnya. Termasuk aku, tentu saja.

"Jangan temui dia sekarang, Hikari—jika kau masih mencintai nyawamu!" Aomine menatap serius ke arah netraku. "Kendati aku tahu jika kau begitu spesial baginya, tapi tetap saja… dia takkan pernah suka diganggu!"

.

Melangkah bersama di sepanjang trotoar. Memadukan gerak tungkai hanya dalam balutan geming. Baik aku pun Kise seakan sengaja membiarkan desau angin serta ketukan ujung sepatu kita mengalun sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia ini. Terlebih saat menyadari jika jemari tangan kananku masih tergenggam erat oleh jemari hangat miliknya.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan jarang mengajakku berkeliling seperti hari ini, 'kan?" aku mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Kise tersenyum selagi ia mencubit pipi kananku, gemas.

"Oi, Kise!"

Aku berjengit, cukup kaget setelah menyadari jika Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko tengah berdiri menghadang langkahku dan Kise. Tiga lelaki itu mengikis jarak untuk menghampiri kami.

"Siapa dia?" Kagami menampilkan seringaian sembari menunjuk diriku.

Kise menatapku sekilas, "Dia Hikari—temanku."

Aku menatap Kise tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? T-temanku? Jadi selama ini… dia hanya menganggapku sebagai… teman?

"Ah, kupikir dia kekasihmu." Suara Aomine menyelinap dalam pendengaranku.

Entahlah, aku sudah tak lagi memedulikan sekitar. Fokusku mendadak lenyap bersamaan dengan deru angin yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan di sekitar.

"Bukan. Hikari hanyalah teman… hidupku, bodoh! Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Hehehe…" Kise mempererat genggamannya dengan jemariku seraya menatapku penuh kehangatan.

_Ryouta Kise bodoh!_

.

**-fin.**

**.**

**a/n:** untuk Febri aka Hikari kwkwkwk. Semoga suka! :DD


End file.
